


In Bloom

by lionessvalenti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Flowers, Oral Sex, Other, Sex Pollen, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Nature photographer Mica is out for a morning hike alone when they stumble upon some flower they had never seen before.
Relationships: Sex Pollen Plant/Non-Binary Hiker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allforoneandoneforanother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/gifts).



Mica was a morning person, and out of the entire photography crew, they were seemingly the only one. While the sky was still a deep blue, Mica was awake, and the rest of the crew didn't stir in their tents.

In all fairness, they weren't scheduled to even wake up for another two hours, but there was no way Mica was going to be able to sleep. They valued the morning hours too much.

Mica packed up their rucksack with a filled water bottle, a few granola bars to snack on, and their charged camera batteries. Instead of using the narrow mountain path upward, they went in another direction. They were only going to go a mile or so away, just in time to return when everyone else began to stir.

The air was thick and humid, even for the early morning hour, and Mica quickly worked their way through the water bottle. They were getting ready to turn around and head back to camp when the urge to pee hit.

They shoved a hand through their short hair, feeling the sweaty locks stick up as they looked around for a good tree to piss up against. Most of the trees they had passed were narrow, but up ahead there appeared to be a heavily shaded area.

The trees were bigger around, and definitely better for leaning on, but thoughts of pissing drained from Mica's mind as they stepped into the grove. Under the cover of the trees, they were surrounded by flowers like they had never seen before.

"Holy shit," Mica muttered. Red blooms the size of their head were everywhere. Some of them came up to eye level, and others hadn't grown up quite so high.

They fumbled around for their camera, but found their palms sweaty. Not surprising, with the morning heat, but nothing had slipped through their fingers just yet. Mica took a deep breath and then grasped the camera firmly.

It wasn't the best light, but in a way, that made for more interesting photos. They could work with it in Photoshop later if necessary. 

Mica squatted down, reminded of why they had strayed from the path in the first place, and got in real close on one especially blood-red bloom. Through the lens, they could see the reproductive parts of the flower tucked behind the petals. The stamen was covered in a thick fluid, and the pistil was thick and open, dotted with yellow pollen.

After snapping a few pictures, Mica lowered the camera and stared into the center of the flower. There was something striking about it that they couldn't quite place, but it was exciting. Mica felt their nipples tighten as their breathing picked up. This wasn't just exciting, there was something _exhilarating_ about these flowers.

Mica set the camera down on the ground and carefully tucked one hand behind the flower, careful not to pull it from the stem, and tilted it upward slightly. In the back of their mind, Mica knew this wasn't normal, but pressed their face into the middle of the bloom.

It smelled sweet and musky at the same time. Mica's tongue darted out and dipped into the pistil, and they moaned. It tasted like honey and citrus, with something darker and heavy under it, like tobacco or mahogany. Thick fluid poured from the pistil, coating Mica's lips, until it was running down their chin. 

Mica moaned again, dropping forward onto their knees and cupping the flower with boths hands now to get more. They tilted their face up slightly so they could suck a thick stamen into the mouth. It tasted slightly bitter compared to the rest of the bloom, but it was no less intoxicating. They opened their mouth wider, and the stamen pushed deeper into their mouth, hitting their soft palette, coating it with sticky fluid and pollen.

Finally, Mica tipped back, releasing the flower. They took a deep breath and exhaled, panting. Their nipples were completely hard now, the points visible through their t-shirt, and they could feel dampness between their legs.

"Oh god," Mica mumbled, bringing their hands to their sticky face. A rush of shame washed over them. There was no way they could tell anyone that they had eaten out a _flower_. It had seemed so natural, and it had tasted so _good_. The idea of even showing anyone the photographs of the flowers seemed too personal.

Mica meant to stand and go back to the trail, they really did, but instead, they unbuttoned their shorts. Wasn't that what they had come out here to do in the first place? Yes, they still needed to piss, and they couldn't do that with their shorts on.

Mica wriggled out of their shorts and underwear, pulling them down over their boots and tossing them aside. They licked their lips, tasting the honeyed sweetness of the flower, and dipped a couple of fingers into their cunt. They let out an earth-shattering moan when the tip of their finger made contact with their clit. The crew was nowhere near and beyond that, it was wilderness for fifty miles in every direction. No one was going to know. 

The flowers all turned toward them, like Mica was the sun. Blooms seemed to be even closer than they had been before. Petals tickled the inside of their thigh and Mica moved their hand aside as one of the blooms pushed between their legs. Cool liquid gushed into them.

What the hell?" Mica said aloud as thin vines began to wrap around their wrists. They didn't know much about flowers, but they knew this wasn't normal behavior. These flowers seemed not just alive, but sentient. That was impossible, except that it was happening right in front of them.

The confusion faded as another flower lowered itself in front of Mica's face. Without thinking, they pressed their face into this flower. They drank the sweet, sticky fluid as it gushed from the pistil. More petals brushed against their stomach and backside. When Mica lifted their head, sitting once again up on their knees, they were surrounded by blooms and vines. 

Mica tugged at the vines that were now wrapped around their legs and even one draped around their neck. However, when they tried to unwind themselves from it, all of the vines became tighter, including the one around their throat.

Another flower drooped in front of Mica's face, and they opened their mouth to accept the huge stamen that was poking out from between the petals. It filled their entire mouth with the bitterness, and the stamen pushed all the way to the back of their throat. Mica gagged, tears burning at the corners of their eyes, and their mouth watered.

The stamen popped out of their mouth, and Mica heaved a deep breath. They rocked their hips back and forth, rubbing themselves on the flower between their thighs. They were so close to being able to make contact against a stamen with their clit, but not quite making it. The scent of their own arousal mixed with the floral smell.

"Please," Mica gasped, not sure if they were begging to be let go or begging to come. "Please, please, let me -- oh!"

Mica tried not to scream as the thick stamen shoved inside of them. It seemed to grow, opening up to fill Mica more and more with every second it was inside of them. It fucked Mica, puffing up, thicker and harder with each thrust. It rubbed against every inch of Mica's insides, leaving its mark against them.

Pollinating them.

Mica leaned back as well as they could, opening their legs more, "I can't, no, no," they groaned as another flower bent down in front of their face. Despite their protests, they opened their mouth and drank the sweet liquid off that pistil, tonguing it open for more.

The vines pinched against their skin, and Mica's cunt clenched as they finally orgasmed. It ripped through their entire body like a lightning strike, fingering curling into fists as they couldn't hold back their cries. While Mica sagged with relief, the flower pulled out of them. Without the stamen holding them in, they finally did what they had come back here to do.

Piss streamed between Mica's legs, flooding the ground below them. Mica threw their head back, feeling the utter relief of pissing. It felt nearly as good as the orgasm had, overwhelming, flooding their system with endorphins.

"Thank you," Mica sighed as their flow tapered off. They tried to lift their hands to stretch them over their head, but the vines didn't release them. They looked around and saw hundreds of the red flowers around them. Waiting.

"No," Mica said, pulling again at the vines, but found them even tighter, holding them in place. "I can't -- I can't do it, I can't."

But when another flower lowered in front of their face, Mica opened their mouth to lick open another dripping pistil. They swallowed the liquid, drinking it like their life depended on it. They groaned when another wet pistil pressed against their asshole, dripping into it, preparing Mica for another stamen.

"Oh, no," Mica mumbled, but kept lapping at the sensitive center of the flower in front of them.

The rest of the crew would wake up soon. They would notice Mica was gone. They would look for them. And when they did, what would they find?

Somehow, Mica didn't care, and they drank deeper.


End file.
